Subir ou choisir
by mellyn7
Summary: Un moment clé du livre qui n'est pas écrit mais seulement abordé. [Challenge de février 2019 – Collectif NONAME.]


Challenge de janvier 2019 – Collectif NONAME theme : NOUVEAU FANDOM

Voici ma participation au challenge de ce mois, j'espérais que le thème élu me permettrais de le poster, et c'est chose faite.

* * *

Dès qu'il entra dans la maison, il sentit que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ce malaise si soudain ? Henry décida de ne pas faire confiance à ses sensations et d'ignorer l'ambiance qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé aussi pesante. Le domestique lui signala que son père était rentré de la veille. Il en fut surpris, ce dernier n'était pas attendu aussi tôt.

Henry ne venait que vérifier que Catherine n'avait pas trop pris au sérieux ces remontrances de la veille, étant en partie responsable de ses idées romanesques et naïves. Cela allait être plus compliqué avec la présence de son père.

L'atmosphère allait encore s'alourdir. Une personne pouvait elle être responsable de la nature de l'ambiance ? A l'évidence oui. Son père avait ce don. Son père et sa froideur avaient le pouvoir de glacer l'atmosphère d'une pièce en un simple regard. Juste de sa présence. Rendre une personne mal à l'aise était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Henry aimerait pouvoir lui dire à quel point Catherine était quelqu'un de bien. Sans doute un peu trop naïve, mais il lui pardonnait aisément. Sa fraîcheur et sa candeur lui faisait tellement de bien.

Son père ne le salua même pas qu'il lui annonçait déjà que Catherine avait quitté la maison.

Henri était tellement choqué par la nouvelle qu'il resta d'abord sans voix. C'était impossible.

-Comment Miss Morland a quitté Northanger ? Et pour quelles raisons ?

Son père expliqua qu'il avait cru Catherine Morland riche et espérait la voir épouser Henry. Mais la vérité avait éclaté. Elle n'avait rien, n'était rien.

-C'est vous qui avez... ordonné à Catherine de partir ?

-Cette petite intrigante n'a pas sa place dans cette maison !

Henry laissa sa colère éclater.

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez laissé cette jeune fille partir sans accompagnateur et sans argent ? Êtes vous donc dénué d'éducation et de morale pour l'avoir mise à la porte comme une vulgaire voleuse alors même que c'est vous qui l'avez invité ici ?

Le général fut surpris du ton de son fils, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on puisse le contredire.

-Je vous ordonne de l'oublier.

-Ho non père.

-Comment cela non ?

-Vous avez bien entendu. Si Catherine Morland veut bien de moi, surtout après ce que vous avez fait, je l'épouserais. Après tout c'est vous qui m'avez poussé à me rapprocher d'elle.

Le visage du général Tilney vira au rouge.

-N'avez vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-Je l'ai entendu, et je vous répond que non !

Le ton avait monté si bien que Eleanor à l'étage entendait presque tout. Henry ne s'était jamais opposé à son père, jusqu'à ce jour. Il était décidé à lui tenir tête. Cette fois, il était allé trop loin.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Que j'ai la ferme intention de demander la main de Miss Morland, que j'ai votre consentement ou non. Et vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire la dessus !

-Mon consentement ? Vous lier à une petite mijaurée sans le sou ?

-J'écouterais ce que me dicte mon honneur et ma raison !

-Je vous préviens Henry je vous déshériterais ! Vous n'aurez aucune richesse de ma part !

-Quelle richesse si c'est pour devenir aussi froid que les pierres de cette abbaye ? Aussi froid que vous ?

-Je ne vous permet pas ! cria le patriarche.

-Je crois en effet que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu père !

Une fois dehors, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait même pas salué sa sœur. Eleanor comprendrait, il le savait. Aussitôt il repensa à son père. Quelle honte ! Comment son père avait-il pu traiter Catherine de la sorte ? La renvoyer sans ménagement, sans politesse et sans explications ? Juste parce qu'elle avait le malheur de ne pas être aussi riche que le maître de Northanger l'aurait souhaité ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque malheur ? Il tressaillit à cette pensée.

Il retourna chez lui à Woodston et réfléchit rapidement. Alors, n'y tenant plus, il fit préparer son cheval et décida de prendre le chemin de Fullerton. Il devait s'assurer que Catherine allait bien, puis devait lui expliquer, malgré la honte, les raisons qui avait poussé son père à la chasser de chez lui. Il ne pourrait demander pardon au nom de son père, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Avait-elle encore bonne opinion de lui après cela ? Il devait y aller, il avait besoin de la voir, de se déclarer. Étrangement, il avait le cœur bien plus léger en montant sur son cheval.

* * *

 _Le défi de l'auteur :_ Ecrire concerne aussi la chanson, quelle est donc celle qui vous représente le mieux, comme écrite pour vous ?

Question difficile... toutes les chansons nous parlent à des degrés différentes. Celles qui me parlent le plus, ce sont celles qui parlent d'amour et de confiance en soi.


End file.
